Just Wanted to Know How You Knew?
by NaruXSaku4eva
Summary: Hinata has always been a witness of Naruto and Sakura's journey in their relationship; from just teammates to friends to lovers and more. She soon found herself once again tangled in another chapter of their lives. Ever growing proof that they truly belonged together. And to think everything started off from a simple question. Part 3 of 'Just Wanted to Know Why'...NarutoXSakura


Hey everybody! I know that it's been FOREVER and a day since I've last posted or updated anything. I hope that everyone has been well. All I can honestly say is that life toke a hold of me. I'm trying to go back to doing some of the things I love, which includes writing!

This is the third part of, what should've only initially been a one-shot, 'Just Wanted to Know Why?'. The story grew on me. After finally completing the Naruto series I felt the need to make up my own ending. I hated the way the story ended. I was truly hoping that Sakura and Naruto would've ended up together. As much as I understand the pairing of Sakura and Sasuke, to some extent. I don't get Hinata and Naruto. There was no history, no real interactions or build up (like NaruSaku throughout the series) only the few scenes that led to them getting together, in the worst possible way.

I won't go on a rant. I've learned to just ignore the canon and hope that Kishimoto considers making an alternate ending of the series.

I hope that you enjoy the story below. As always please review. I truly appreciate the feedback.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did I would not have made Kishimoto's mistake.

 ***********************************Just Wanted to Know How You Knew*****************************************************

The alarm was blasting in the hokage tower and every nin was running around frantic. Desperation was filled in their movements, facial expressions and voices.

This was the scene Hinata walked into the moment she entered the building.

Hinata, now twenty-five years old and jounin, was a beauty and an established shinobi. She had grown in the past few years. Her hair was shoulder length and she was dressed in the standard jounin uniform.

She paused in her step as she saw multiple nins checking every room and shouts of "clear" echoed in the halls. Hinata's face contoured into confusion. The last time this place was this hectic was before the war and that was many years ago.

She grabbed the arm of the closest chunin near her and stopped him in his tracks before he ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?", she asked. Her eyebrows creased with concern as to what may be causing all the commotion.

The chunin, a young man almost a foot taller than her with ebony hair and milky brown eyes, stopped slightly panting as his eyes darted everywhere as if trying to look for something. It wasn't until after she slightly gripped his arm that he fully paid attention to her.

"I said, what is going on?", she repeated.

"Haven't you heard?," he questioned.

He looked down at her incredulously. Almost as if she was crazy for not knowing what was going on. Now, Hinata was not one to lose her patience. However, this kid was really starting to push her button. Time was wasting if there was something dire going on.

"If I knew I would not have stopped and asked you," she replied.

Uncharacteristically, she glares at the boy and could feel him shivering in her grasp. She never lost touch of her old quiet and meek self but once again if there was an emergency she needed to be updated.

"The hokage wife is missing!" The younger man shouted.

Hinata's eyes widen at the outburst and statement. She immediately released him and straightened herself.

"What do you mean that she's missing?"

This was not good.

"She hasn't been seen since this morning after her meeting with the council."

His voice was in a panic and he returned to looking around as if hoping to catch a glimpse of the missing woman.

"Have you guys checked the hospital? Her family?"

"Everywhere," he shouted. "We checked everywhere in the village."

This was really not good. If the hokage found out that his wife was missing, the whole village would feel his wrath.

Hinata stood there contemplating all the places that she could be. Her mind filtered through dozens upon dozens of locations and crossing out the places that may have already been checked. It wasn't until her eyes fell upon a delicate pink flower stemmed up in a clear vase near the entrance that she stopped thinking. One place popped into her mind. She immediately turned and darted out the door; hoping that her intuition was right.

The chunin was left alone and slightly dumbfounded as he watched the fleeing older woman. He promptly regained his focus and resumed his search.

Hinata raced through the village jumping from roof to roof, before springing out of the village and into the forest. It didn't take long for her to reach the destination.

Just two miles outside the village sat a secluded clearing. A small pond nestled in the middle surrounded by bare sakura trees. As is, it was a beautiful site but was always truly breathtaking when the trees blossomed and everything was covered in small pink petals.

Hinata eyes searched the area until it fell upon her target; the hokage's wife, Sakura Haruno-Uzumaki.

Her eyes was closed, back leaned against the bark of a tree and legs stretched out in front of her. The wind lightly tossed her waist length bubblegum hair in the air and a small smile graced her face. She looked angelic and peaceful. The strongest woman in the five nations, who could easily destroy a village with a single punch, looked as delicate as the butterflies that flew around her. The scene was even more heartwarming as she gently stroked her protruding belly.

Sakura was in the last few weeks of her pregnancy and carrying her and Naruto's first child.

Hinata stood there for a while admiring the scene. It was not often she'd catch this side of the other woman; seeing that she was always busy doing something. She recalls the reason for intruding the moment. As much as she didn't want to disturb the woman she knew that the village was being torn inside out looking for her.

"Uzumaki-sama," she called out.

The pinkette slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her. Emerald clashed with pale lavender eyes.

"Hinata-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Sakura'," she groaned out as she tried to get up.

Hinata was immediately by her side to assist her from off the ground and checked her over to make sure that there was no issues. Sakura stood up dusting off the cascading floor length mint green robe decorated with dark green and white flowers and secured closed by a white obi. The Uzumaki emblem proudly displayed in the back.

"I'm sorry, it's habit," Hinata replied.

It was true. Out of respect and when others were present Hinata insisted in addressing Sakura by her formal title. However, in private she called her by her first name just like in their childhood days.

"Sakura-chan, you know that you shouldn't be out here without guards especially in your current condition." Hinata was fully aware that Sakura was capable of handling herself, even in her condition. However, no one wanted to take the risk.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her head. She really did not want another lecture. Between Naruto's constant over-protectiveness, including mandating the whole village to keep a watchful eye on her, she felt burdened. It reminded her of the times she was weak in her younger years. Also, all she wanted a little of peace from everything and everyone. Right when she was about to retort Hinata continued.

"Plus, everyone in the village is going crazy looking for you."

Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? I told Oda-san that I would be in this area after my meetings. I even left her a miniature Katsuyu to get me, if I was needed."

Realization dawned upon them. ' _Oda-san._ ' They both thought. A sigh and a groan of annoyance escaped their lips, respectively.

The elderly woman was the sweetest thing in the world but her tendency to forget, especially important matters like this, was becoming a problem. Sakura made a mental note to talk to Naruto about this ongoing issue once he got back from his trip. Maybe they could find another position that was less mentally taxing for her to do.

"Well, we need to get back to let everyone know that you're ok."

Hinata was about to start walking when she noticed that Sakura still in her position. Sakura's face was once again calm as she looked out into area. The smile that she caught her with earlier adorned her once again.

Pure nostalgia.

Hinata understood why Sakura often came here.

This was the (unofficial) private place of Naruto and Sakura. The two would often come here whenever they needed to escape from the demands of their lives. With Naruto being the Hokage and Sakura being the head regional medic for both Konoha and the alliance; it was their special retreat.

Not many people knew of this place. Usually hinged in a gentsu to avoid it's discovery. Only a few key members of Naruto's staff were aware of the exact location after he'd disappeared a few times.

Hinata is not part of the circle of the known. She, unfortunately, accidentally fell upon it a few months ago when she was traveling back home from a solo mission.

It was in the middle of the night and she was jumping above through the trees when she heard the sounds of whimpering and groans coming off from the distance. It was almost close to midnight, no one should have been out in the forest, especially outside the gates. She scanned the area to make sure that it wasn't a hostile situation. After confirming that it wasn't she allowed curiosity get the best of her. Soon she found herself heading towards the noise.

She regrets that decision til this day.

The first thing that Hinata noticed from above the field was its surreal scenery. The pink sakura blossoms adoring the trees and ground, glowing fire flies dancing in the sky, and the moonlight haze. As her eyes continued to roam the area she noticed a candle lit trail followed by scattered clothing throughout the field. She really wished that she stopped there.

Right in the middle of the clearing near the pond was a completely naked Naruto and Sakura in a very intimate position.

Now Hinata has always been a witness of Naruto and Sakura's journey in their relationship. From just teammates to friends to lovers and more. However, this was beyond what she ever wanted to witness. Naked sweaty bodies, panting, and the sounds of their moaning was way too much.

Hinata nearly fainted and fall out of the tree. The two were so entranced by their _activity_ they didn't even notice her. Hinata was thankful to Kami, or whoever had mercy on her, that they didn't catch practically goggling at them and made a mad dash away from the area.

Hinata's cheeks dusted a light shade of pink as that _particular_ memory played back in her head. She shook her head to clear her mind from recalling the private moment the two once shared. No one knew what her eyes had witnessed and was too embarrassed to ever tell a soul. It took a few months before she was fully able to look at them in the eyes again.

"Sakura-chan, we really have to go." Hinata insisted with an outreached hand. In Sakura's current state she didn't want to risk her tripping or hurting herself.

Sakura came out of her dazed state and smiled towards her before nodding. Just when she was about to grab Hinata's hand, she stilled. Hinata saw her face transition into a look of pain. She was about to ask her what was wrong when she doubled over and a strangled scream escaped her lips.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata caught her and held her in her arms.

Sakura was panting heavily and her eyes was clenched closed.

"What's wrong?," Hinata called out as tried to keep Sakura up.

"I don't know." Sakura struggled to say each word and just when the pain halted she froze. Warm liquid sliding down between her legs. "Oh no."

Hinata was confused in the sudden change of mood and the saucer eyed look on Sakura's face until she also looked down. Lavender eyes widen.

' _Oh no._ ' She mentally thought.

Sakura's water just broke. Which meant Sakura was going to go into labor.

" _This could not be happening!_ " Hinata mentally shouted. Sakura was too early and Naruto was not due to comeback from the annual hokage summit for another week.

"Hinata I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Sakura's pained voice brought Hinata back to reality and she nodded. Hinata made a move to place Sakura's arms around her shoulder when she cried out in pain again. Louder than before and fell to her knees. She screamed out as she clutched her swollen belly. Tears was cascading from her eyes. Something was definitely not right. It shouldn't be this painful. Hinata was panicking at this point. She needed to get Sakura out of here as soon as possible.

When she looked down at Sakura, who was still on the ground on all four crying out, Hinata froze. Her eyes widened and fear etched her entire frame. The once emerald eyes bled fiery red and small red bubbles was slowly seeping out of Sakura, into the air around her. Karuma's, aka Kyuubi's, chakara. The chakara bubbles burned everything it touched including Hinata; who unfortunately hadn't notice the few in her proximity. Upon contact the chakara balls singed into her skin. She couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped her lips. She became immobilized.

Sakura wasn't faring well. Her skin was burned in various places. The markings of her byakugou seal had activated at some point trying to both heal and ease her pain. Just when Hinata thought things couldn't get worse Sakura let out feral growl that echoed and shook the entire area.

That was the last thing that came from her before passing out unto the ground. All traces of Kurama gone.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Hinata cried out.

No response. Sakura laid unmoving on the ground.

Hinata tried to move but sharp pain from the burns shocked her whole form. This was not the same power boosting chakara that Naruto once cloaked them during the war. This felt like it was eating away everything inside of her. Hinata felt the barrage of nins coming from a distance. Possibly trying to figure out the source of the chakara that burst through the region. She used her good hand pulled out a pocket flare, pointed it in the sky and pulled the trigger. A flare glided upwards before exploding red gas cover the area.

Hinata could feel herself falling into the arms of darkness as her eyes became heavy. She silently prayed that someone would find them soon. She wasn't concerned for herself but for Sakura's and the child that she was carrying. She could feel the nins approaching them and smiled.

Sakura would be safe.

The baby would be safe.

Darkness slowly consumed her.

The next time Hinata woke up it was in the hospital fully bandaged up and in less pain. She was alone in the recovery room. At first she was dazed and confused. It took a minute for her mind to catch up and recall the recent events.

' _Sakura!_ '

She jumped up from out of the bed, placed on her shoes and ran out the door. The moment she stepped out it was pure chaos. The usually calm and tranquil hospital looked like a mad house. People was frantically running back and forth. It reminded her of the hokage hall from earlier. She tried to stop someone-anyone-to try and question Sakura's whereabouts. Unfortunately, this time no one regarded her. She was about to make another drastic move when she heard Tsunade voice yelling down the hall. She was literally barking out orders to all the nurses and doctors and practically anyone that neared her. Hinata followed the sound of her voice and eventually found her at the entrance of a specialized sealing room.

' _Sealing Room?_ '. Hinata mentally questioned.

Today has been too much and too confusing.

She approached Tsunade and avoided getting knocked over by the employees running all around the place.

Hinata stopped the moment she reached the honey blonde haired woman. Eyes locked and no words exchanged. She wanted to say and ask so many questions but the words didn't form. Guilt filled her as she realized that all this could have been prevented if she had reacted faster, not frozen up, or had just teleported herself and Sakura back sooner. Her head downshifted.

If something happened to Sakura or the baby...

"There are some complications but so far both are doing fine," Tsunade stated breaking the silence between them. She answered the questions Hinata couldn't voice. She looked up and waited for her to continue. "It appears as though the baby has inherited some of Kurama's chakara and during Sakura's first contraction it went into defensive mode. Thankfully Sakura's seal activated and we've been able to seal Kurama's chakara for the time being. We'll see what happens from there."

Hinata was not expecting that but it all sort of made sense, seeing who the child's father was. Her thoughts were once again cut off.

"Sakura's been asking for you and have been worried sick about you. She asked if it'd be alright that you were by her side once you woke up."

Hinata looked up at the former hokage in confusion.

"She did?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but she didn't understand why Sakura would want to see her after all that has happened. Before she could retort Tsunade was pushing her into the room.

The room was brightly lit and surrounded with fuinjutsu seals. Sakura was in the center of the room laying on a hospital bed. Hinata approached her and sat on the seat facing her. Her emerald eyes slowly opened and smiled.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that," Hinata playfully scolded.

Both women chuckled. The moment died when Sakura's face clutched in pain. The contractions were coming faster and getting stronger. Tsunade already told her she'll give birth within the next hour or two. The prospect of delivering her child without Naruto by her side brought tears to her eyes.

Hinata looked on; already knowing why Sakura was crying. Naruto should be here to witness the birth of his first child. Plus her support team (Ino, Shizune, and her parents) were also out of town. All expecting her to be due in a few more weeks. However, circumstances and faith had other plans.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Hinata comforted. She grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand and held it in her grasps. "Everything will be ok. Soon you'll be holding your baby girl or boy in your hands."

Sakura nodded in agreement but tears still falling freely.

"I know...I just wish that Naruto was here. I don't want to do this without him," she silently cried. "I don't want to do this alone." She whispered out.

"Sakura, you are not alone." Sakura looks up at Hinata, almost in shock by her words. "You have Tsunade, the whole hospital and village with you! I am here with you and will stand by you. And wherever Naruto is right now he's with you too."

The statement only caused the pinkette to shed more tears. This time tears of joy and gratitude for Hinata's words. Sakura slowly pulled Hinata into a hug.

"Thank you...thank you," she repeatedly whispered.

Hinata held unto the pink haired woman and hugged her tightly as possible. She couldn't recall at what point she started to cry but tears was also falling down her face. When the women finally released each other both were smiling and lightly laughing. Both thinking how ridiculous they must look crying like babies.

A few seconds the door burst open. A gust of wind filters into the room and at the door stood a very sweaty, heavily panting and exhausted Hokage.

The one and only...Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone in the room stilled in shock and at the arrival.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto panted out.

"Naruto," Sakura breathed out as tears once again filled her eyes.

Hinata looked over to the blonde hair man and could feel chills run down her spine. The intensity and way at which he was looking at the woman laying on the bed was beyond words. Pure concern, admiration and love was all etched in his blue eyes. No one could ever deny that they loved each other and truly belong together; Heaven and Earth.

Suddenly Hinata felt awkward. Once again she was on the outside looking in, the third wheel always watching them. She slowly backed away from the bed to the corner as he approached Sakura.

Naruto kneeled down by the bedside, gently kissed the green diamond shaped seal on her head. Her hands within his.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Suna," Sakura panted out.

Naruto nodded. His hand slowly brushing over her knuckles and pushing away her drenched hair from her face. His ocean blue eyes was brimmed with tears.

"I was. We were in the middle of the meeting when I _felt_ you cry and burst of chakara. I don't what was going on but I soon found myself running out of the meeting, going into Kurama mode and running over here. It wasn't until I was half way here that Kurama explained to me that you were going into labor." Naruto could only imagine the faces of his advisers, Shikamaru and Shizune, and the other leaders. They were probably still back in Suna freaking out.

' _Unbelievable._ ' Hinata thought. Sakura's water broke a few hours ago. To think that Naruto was able to run from Suna to Konoha in a matter of few hours vs the regular three day trip was beyond absurd.

"I thought that you were going to miss this. I didn't want to do this without you," Sakura silently cried out. Damn her hormones.

"Shhh...it's ok. I'm here. I'll always be here." Naruto whispered to her and held her as tight as he could. Every now and then he'd place a kiss on her forehead and gently rub her belly. A smile, although pain-filled, adorned Sakura's face.

Hinata stood in the corner watching the whole display. She too was crying once again just from watching the whole scene. Oh how she wished that one day she'll be able to love and be loved like they do to each other. Finally deciding to leave to two alone she attempted to leave. Her movement must have caught their attention because a pair of emerald and sapphire eyes looked up at her.

"Hinata," Naruto stated. Almost confused, as if he didn't notice that she had been there all this time. "When did you get here?"

Seriously, did he really not notice her all this time? Sakura rolled her eyes and dried off her tear stained face.

"She's been here all along, baka." Naruto could only swivel his head back and forth between the two women. Still his face was filled in confusion. "I was at our field this afternoon trying to get some peace when everything started. Hinata found me. She was with me when the contractions started and the reason we're here safely. She saved our lives."

Hinata's eyes widen at the statement and her face flushed in embarrassment. She was not expecting those words from Sakura. Nor what happened next.

Clad in his robe, sin the standard issued hat, Naruto approached her and deeply bowed towards her. He extended his hand out, grabbed Hinata's hand and a place a gentle kiss above her knuckles.

"I know it don't seem like much but I promise to find a way to repay you for everything that you've done for _me_ and my family. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Hinata. Thank you."

' _Thank you..._ ' His words echoed in her mind.

Hinata was left speechless and could have fainted at this very moment. Naruto has never been this forward and almost intimate with her. She could see his tear filled eye full of gratitude and hear the sincerity of his word. She swears that she felt a weigh fall off her shoulders as an image of the fifteen year old self, who once had been in love with him, populate in her head. ' _Finally._ ' She heard her younger counterpart state before slowly disappearing into nothingness with a content smile gracing her face. Who knew that a small part of her still held on to the day he'd finally acknowledge her.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun."

The honorific slipped from her lips before she could stop it. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't called him that in years. Her eyes widened when she finally grasped what she stated and hoped that she hadn't upset Sakura. The woman was known to unleash Inner Sakura whenever she heard other women calling out to her husband affectionately. However, that was not the case. When she carefully looked over to Sakura she was staring at them with a smile on her face. As if she was happy with the interaction.

Unfortunately, the joy didn't last long as another contraction racked Sakura's body. The seals in the room activated and the room glowed a bright red. Naruto was immediately by her side once again. He slowly eased Kurama's chakara into her to ease the effects (as he was previously instructed to do so by Kurama when he was running back home).

Tsunade burst into the room a few seconds later, fully clothed in scrubs and mask. "Ok, lets deliver my grandchild!"

Two hours and forty-five minutes later Shinachiku Haruno-Uzumaki came into the world at eight pounds and three ounce screaming his lungs out. His head full of sunshine blonde hair, eyes emerald green, and two whisker line across both cheeks. The fear that Kurama's chakara would continue to cause harm to both the mother and child dissipated the moment Shinachiku was born. A small circular seal rested on his abdomen.

Hinata watched the scene before her. The new parents were proud of the beautiful and healthy addition in their family. Naturally, Sakura looked exhausted and her eyes were droopy as she fought to stay awake. Naruto hovered above the both of them while holding the baby in his arms. Staring at his son in pure amazement.

"He's so tiny." It was the fifth time those words left Naruto's lips.

Sakura couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. She doesn't know how she's going to be able to handle both a newborn and Naruto, who often acted like a child, at the same time. Kami, help her. She looks over to Hinata and sees the young woman staring at the child. "Hinata, do you want to hold him?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded and slowly approached the couple. Sakura assisted in transferring her child from Naruto's arms into Hinata's. She could almost hear Naruto groaning at the lost of the tiny bundle. Hinata laughed at Naruto's childish antics. He'll never change.

Shinachiku was indeed small, like all babies, and he was also the cutest thing she's seen. He had his father's features and the strength of his mother as his tiny hand gripped her finger. He was going to grow up strong and be a heart-breaker.

Everything seemed peaceful before the seals in the room started activating once again, glowing bright red. Sakura eyes clamped shut in pain and she once again let out a startled scream. Everyone looked up in confusion and panic. Naruto was panicking beside her trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Sakura was unable to speak as pain once again racked her body.

Tsunade, who was off on the side documenting the events, rushed back to Sakura's side. Her glowing hands over her abdomen and brows creased in concentration. It was no more than a few seconds later her eyes widen in pure shock.

"Um, Sakura I think I know why Kurama's chakara affected you so much earlier." Sakura looks at her former master through her pain filled eyes. "You had double the amount of his chakara." Sakura and Hinata eyes widen in shock at the encrypted statement and what it meant. Naruto just looked completely confused. "Get ready to start pushing again Sakura!"

"Wait...wait, what?" Naruto almost shouted out.

If this had been a less pressing situation Tsunade would've been on the ground laughing at Naruto complete confusion. For the life in her she could not understand how the strongest man in the world, the Hokage, could be so dense at times. She settled with a light chuckle and devious smirk as she directed her amber eyes towards the knucklehead. "Congratulations Naruto, you're about to have twins."

"What!"

Hanami Haruno-Uzumaki was born thirty minutes later. Seven pound and two ounces with bubblegum hair, like her mother, bluish green eyes, and three whiskers on the side of her face, like her father. Above her navel she too had a seal mimicking her older brother.

Hinata was given the honor of naming the unexpected addition and being named her godmother. No one in the room could understand how two top medics completely missed the fact that Sakura was carrying twins. The only explanation was disturbance and inconsistency of Sakura's chakara patterns throughout her pregnancy.

After the insistence of both Naruto and Sakura to double and triple check that there wasn't going to be a third or possibly forth surprise everyone was moved into a private room. The news had broken out and everyone in the village was aware of and celebrating the arrival of Konaha's newest members. The room was practically a suite already filled with congratulatory gifts, flowers and balloons. People, including those who were still in the village from the original nine and team Guy, their sensei's, members of high society were coming in and out throughout the day to meet the twins and congratulate the parents.

Naruto laid next to Sakura on the massive bed with Shinachiku in his arms. He was making funny faces at the child trying to get him to smile at him. Sakura had Hanami in her arms slowly rocking the child.

' _Perfect_.' Hinata thought.

That was the only thing that could describe the scene before her. The day may have started off chaotic but it ended in the best way possible. She silently prayed that it would continue to stay as it is without anymore issues.

Hinata never had the best of lucks.

"By the way Hinata," Naruto started. He had a look of confusion on his face. Hinata patiently waited for him to continue. "I don't recall ever telling you the location of the clearing. Just wanted to know how you knew the _exact_ location?" Naruto innocently questioned. Now that Sakura thought about it she never told anyone either. She too looked over to Hinata's direction, features filled with curiosity.

Hinata flushed deep red as the images of sweaty naked bodies and endless sounds of moaning once again invaded her mind for the second time today. She stammered and fidgeted to find an appropriate way to answer. When nothing came to mind she did the one thing she hadn't done in years.

She fainted.


End file.
